


Winter's Innocent Love

by Mystic2102



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Angst, No smut or anything because I don't sexualize children in this household, Not Beta Read, The others aren't mentioned specifically, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, basically a fic where Hyunjin and Jeongin express their love, besides a few, it's innocent love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic2102/pseuds/Mystic2102
Summary: Every year is a new chapter and every day is a new page in their storybook. It was moments like this where Hyunjin and Jeongin fell more and more in love. And while Jeongin's letters may not be much to others, to those close (especially Hyunjin) they held the love and gratitude he wasn't able to express before.





	Winter's Innocent Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Hyunjin/Jeongin cute and fluffy fic I got requested! Sorry it took so long (again) as I spent the past 3 days shopping for Christmas gifts. Hope you enjoy this fic and please comment any requests with Jeongin/Insert name! Thank you for checking this fic out!

"My Jeonginie is so cute!" Hyunjin cooed, pinching Jeongin's smiley cheeks. His face was stretched out and all cute, and he was attempting to tell Hyunjin to stop, but as his face was, he was unable to. Hyunjin stopped stretching his soft cheeks out, instead choosing to cup his cheeks gently. The change startled Jeongin and he had no time to prepare himself.

Hyunjin did that one habit he had and brought his face closer to Jeongin's, staring at him with loving and adoring eyes. Jeongin felt a bit awkward even though he had been used to this, he was nervous, to say the least. Hyunjin always loved Jeongin's face, every detail of it. Every time he would see Jeongin, he would remember every detail on his face, and it fascinated him to no end. Jeongin always had something new in his face, and it was always good. It was like discovering treasure on a tropical island.

Jeongin's slanted, chocolate-brown eyes had made him look fierce when he didn't smile, and absolutely adorable when he did. He had an perfect, adorable nose that Hyunjin loved every time he looked at it. He had a small yet perfectly curved top lip and his bottom lip was plump and never chapped. Hyunjin loved every single part of him, but even more so, loved his personality. 

He could make a whole book on Jeongin's personality alone, and even then it wouldn't be enough. Jeongin was his comfort, his safe place. And to Jeongin, Hyunjin was his protection, his whole heart. The two were famous among their friends, as their relationship wasn't wavered despite all the jealousy. As close as Hyunjin is with the others, he would always go back to Jeongin. 

"Hyung? We have to find gifts for the others, are you okay?" Jeongin worriedly asked, innocently blinking in confusion. Hyunjin had to hold in a scream, for Jeongin was just too cute for words. "I'm fine, Innie. Let's go now, shall we?" Hyunjin straightened up and cleared his threat, holding out his hand for Jeongin to take. Jeongin eyed him suspiciously and took his hand, and the two walked together.

Along the way, Jeongin had pointed out different gifts he thought the other boys would like. Another favorite of Hyunjin's, Jeongin had amazing gift giving skills. He was careful in his choices, and he always second guessed their reactions and what memories could be tied with each gift. Many times Hyunjin had cried in front of all the boy's because of Jeongin's gifts to him. Of course they would all tease him about it, but he would get his revenge every time they got their gifts from Jeongin, bursting into tears themselves.

Jeongin cherished every gift, every card, and every memory that he received. He stored them all in cute boxes he had labeled and made for each family member he was close to - the other boys included. Sometimes he would put stickers that hinted towards inside jokes and memories with the boys too. Like with Chan, he put a Mother's Day sticker that he got when he gave a Mother's Day gift to him. Chan had at first laughed, but when he saw and read the card Jeongin gave him, he had cried so much that his whole face was red. 

The day had ended along with their shopping, and they went back to wrap all the gifts for Christmas tomorrow. There was a huge party of all their best friends and their families tomorrow, and Jeongin had hand-written cards for everyone and their families. He always went all out for every holiday, always expressed his gratitude and love. 

When he had first met Jeongin, it was love at first sight. At first, it was his voice that he fell in love with, but upon introduction, he knew he couldn't get Jeongin out of his mind. That was two years ago, and even now they were still holding strong. 

Hyunjin was so lost in his thoughts, that he barely registered the fact that Jeongin had gift wrapped his arms. "Woah! What are you doing?" Hyunjin was shocked at first, but he laughed at how adorable Jeongin's was. "I'm gift wrapping toy because you're a gift already. And gifts should always be as pretty as the person that's receiving it." Hyunjin had tried holding in his tears, taking deep breaths. Jeongin was laughing at him, but he was petting Hyunjin's hair still and wiping his eyes.

It was moments like these where Hyunjin was truly himself. He was sensitive, clingy, loyal, and the sweetest being to ever exist. Jeongin loved how much Hyunjin cried over his small gifts and comments, how much Hyunjin would hug him and tell him that he was amazing. Hyunjin made him feel good about himself, and he didn't know if he could ever love someone as much as he loved Hyunjin.

They finished late into he night, wishing each other Merry Christmas with goodnight cuddles. The next morning was chaos, Jeongin was organized and calm, while Hyunjin had been stressed out and emotional. Jeongin counted each present and checked it off his checklist, finished up the cards with cute stickers and labels. Hyunjin and the talks of getting their outfits together and putting everything in the car, and he was stressed out about messing up.

When they got to the car, Jeongin gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. "Calm down, there's no need to worry." He had told him, giving him a bright smile. Hyunjin felt his worry melt away at the best of a heart, offering his own bright smile in return. They sang in the car, all their favorite Christmas songs and laughs.

Their presence at the party ways cheerful. Everyone gave them hugs and the mothers all bathed Jeongin in motherly love - Chan included. The mothers laughed at Chan, teasingly welcoming him to motherhood. Chan had laughed and thanked them, part as a joke and part not. Jeongin hugged Felix tightly, telling him that he missed his best friend. Felix laughed at him and told him they had only been separated for two days. Jeongin pouted, mentioning that it was two days too long.

Gift giving had been fun, everyone was full of laughter and cheer. And then it was Jeongin's turn, and they had braces themselves. The women who were wearing makeup were grateful that they had worn waterproof makeup, already knowing the drill since last year. Hyunjin was first, as he was the lover of Jeongin. Hyunjin took a deep breath and opened the blue envelope letter, running his thumb over the cursive writing in English. 

"Dear Hyunjin,

I wish you a Merry Christmas and another year I have been with you. Two years ago, you walked into the room I was in and caught me singing. You had followed me around and begged me to keep singing, pouting every time I refused to do so out of embarrassment. When I first laid eyes on you, I saw an innocent angel who was too pure for this world. I'm sure you may have thought the same about me at first as well. And even now, my opinion I still the same.

Those rumors back at high school that people accused you of. I didn't believe them then, and I wouldn't of even if I hadn't met you. The tears you shed pierced my heart and split it into two, and I will always remember slapping that one girl who had cussed you out because of the rumors she had only heard of.

I never thought we'd end of together, if I'm honest. I thought you were too good for me, too good for anyone in this world. But with your presence came the biggest gift that you've ever given me, love. You gave to me my eight best friends with you included, and all of you have become the joy I never thought I would have. When we first got together, you gave me a necklace that had out initials on it, and under it was a heart that only got connected when we put the necklaces together.

Even through all the jealousy I once had, it melted away with every time you told me you loved me. I never thought you'd love me as much as you do, and every day you tell me your love only grows. I know we'll continue to make many more memories in the future, and I'll always cherish every moment I share with you, forever and always. I thank you for noticing me, encouraging me, and staying by my side on the hardest and best days I've lived through. Our journey is only beginning, and I look forward to every chapter we'll continue in our book. So as selfish as my request may sound, I ask of you to always stay by my side. 

I love you past the moon, past the stars, and past the galaxies from afar,  
Your love, Jeongin/Innie."

Changbin had handed tissues to Hyunjin, who was hugging Jeongin. The others clapped at the letter, a few having shed tears of their own. The love you felt from the letter rolled off in waves, touching each and every one of them. Kkami was next to Hyunjin, nudging his arm with his fluffy face. Dressed in a cute Christmas sweater, he barked once, as if understanding the letter and praising it.

Christmas was like this every year, and they hoped it would never change. Each year is a new chapter of their book, and every day was a new page. They would share it together, through hardship and love. Their love is pure, loyal, faithful, and growing with each second that passed. A love that could barely be found these days, they are admired for it constantly.

The two would always love each other. When they grow old together, when they fight against haters together, when they smile and laugh together, their love will continue on. Because that's just how fate decided for them, and they'll fight against all odds for it.

**Author's Note:**

> How have you guys been doing? I feel like I write so much but I don't interact enough with you all. Anyway, thank you for reading this fic and I hope you like is (as I said before). Again, please comment any requests with Jeongin/insert name! 
> 
> Much love and until next time! Hope you have a great day/night! <3


End file.
